Back Alley
by Jishka SmoAce
Summary: Smoker catches Ace in a back alley, where he tries to teach the brat a lesson, or is it the pirate who teaches him? SmokerXAce; Yaoi, AU, PWP, humor


Title: Back Alley

Rating: M  
Word count: 910  
Warnings: yaoi, AU, humor, PWP  
Author's note: This one is for Hosio 3 (I actually wrote it for her, so she wouldn't get bored during her lessons, sadly I failed and didn't managed to finish it in time) I also have to thank her for doing the beta-job on this one^^ the fic is set in an AU, because I simply cannot agree with Ace's death!

Summary: Smoker catches Ace in a back alley, where he tries to teach the brat a lesson, or is it the pirate who teaches him?

Disclaimer: I don't make money with my fics and I don't own One Piece or any of the characters they all belong to Oda-sensei, but I have a lot of fun using them C:

**Back Alley**

Pissed off, the marine hauled the Whitebeard pirate against the brick wall. This had been the second time, Portgas had stopped him from arresting Straw-hat and, little brother or not, it was two times too much.

"You're in deep shit, brat…"

His words were a mere growl. The man pressed the sea-stone enforced tip of his jitte against the boy's throat. Not that the little fucker gave a damn about the situation he was in. Amber eyes gleamed wickedly and the infuriating smile was still in place. Adding more pressure, Smoker leaned in. This close he could practically count the freckles, that dusted bronzed cheeks. He had planned to intimidate the lad, but as usual Firefist didn't play by the commodore's rules.

With a quick twist of the black-haired head, Ace pressed a small, teasing kiss on the marine's slack mouth. Reeling back, the white-hunter wiped the sleeve of his jacket over his mouth. Flushing in both, embarrassment and annoyance, he glared menacing at the younger man.

"You…"

"Yes?"

Grinning, Portgas shoved the irritating piece of metal off of his skin, before he run a hand over the pale junsho's pectorals. Not giving a damn about the other's protests or hands that tried to pry his own away, Ace let his palm roam over the hard abs, until he had reached the waistband of the marine's jeans. With practice ease, he popped the button open and was already halfway finished with the zipper, before Smoker caught his hand in his much larger one and pressed it against the wall.

Cocking an eyebrow at the older man's angry expression, the pirate simply shrugged his shoulders, before he began to wiggle out of his trousers. The surprised gasp that followed this made him smirk. Leaning forward a bit, he pressed his naked body against the commodore, rubbing his already hard cock against the jeans clad knee. With a groan Smoker pushed the boy away, pressing the firm body against the wall again. This was madness.

"Fuck…"

With this the commodore pushed his trousers down enough to free his enlarged cock. Pulling the kid's arms around his own neck, Smoker fisted the inky hair, bringing the head into a better angle, before he covered the tanned youngster's lips with a crushing kiss. Mewling softly, Ace hooked his legs over the man's hips, drawing him closer, until their cocks rubbed together with delicious friction. Groaning, Smoker broke their kiss, only to push two of his fingers into the youth's warm mouth, urging him to wet the digits, before he pressed them into the boy's wrinkled opening. Wasting no time, the commodore hurried to get the brat prepared to some extend and lubed. When he was somewhat satisfied with the results, he spit in his hand and rubbed the saliva on his member, lubing it up. Then he pushed the boy's legs higher before he buried his cock into the whelp's tight ass with one brutal thrust.

Portgas' scream echoed from the walls of the tiny alley they were in, before it changed over to broken sobs. Hiding his face against the taller man's neck, Ace sucked in breath after breath, while he tried to get used to being stretched around the commodore's wide girth. One of the marine's hand started stroking his nape and shoulders, urging him to relax, while the older one was pushing in and out of his body. It took a few seconds, before the tearing pain subdued into a dull throbbing, but when it did, the freckled boy could finally start to enjoy the white-haired man's assault. Twisting his hips slightly, he got the angle right. Pleasure shot like electricity up his spine, as Smoker rubbed over his prostrate. Mewling and moaning, Ace begged his taisa to do him more. To do him harder, until the world went white and his vision exploded. With a horse scream, the lad reached his climax. Semen spurted from his twitching cock and covered both his and the commodore's abdomen. The boy's orgasm and the resulting tightening of the already tight channel around Smoker's penis were too much. With a grunt, the white-haired man reached his peak and filled the pirate with his cum.

Hearts pumping madly, their breath coming in short pants, the two men stood silent for a moment. Slowly Portgas let his legs glide off from the other one's waist, until his feet could reach the ground again. Still breathing hard, he placed butterfly soft kisses on the man's neck and chin, enjoying the ticklish feeling of the other's stubble against his lips. His hands started to wander again, exploring the tall and muscular body to his hearts content, until Smoker caught his wrist and stopped him. Surprised he looked up into steel-grey eyes:

"If you are not gone in 3 seconds, I throw you into my brig brat…"

Pouting slightly, Ace freed himself from the other grip and picked up his trousers. Without bothering to put them on again he pressed a last, quick kiss on the commodore's thin lips, before he vanished into a burst of flames. Looking at the spot where the pirate had stood only a moment ago, Smoker pulled his jeans up. Cursed brat, always messing with him. If he was aware of the tiny smile that this thought brought to his lips, the marine chose to ignore it.


End file.
